Nothing better than friends
by CyrusJo
Summary: Donna, Sam, a bar and a lot to talk about. The story's better than the summary. Please review, it's my first fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, NOT MINE, NOT MINE.

Chapter 1

The crowd was noisy, there was more smoke than oxygen in the room and she was the only woman in her close vicinity. They were all good men in nice (and very expensive) suits and the once naive woman she had been would have thought there were some life-partner material.

But when you work in D.C. for a long time (one or two years if you're strong enough), the idea of finding a husband within the politicians and their staff leaves you almost as fast than this thing people call sleep.

On the other hand, if she played her cards smart, she could find a job, something to do after the Bartlet presidency. She didn't want to leave Washington, there was nothing waiting for her back in Wisconsin, her life was here.

The sound of the glass on the counter woke her suddenly. She turned to the barman.

«I didn't order anything. You must have made an error.»

« From the gentleman there.»

He made a gesture in direction of the counter's end. It was like that almost three or four times every night, the reactions were going from the shy or seductive little smiles to the frankly annoyed expression or the 'you can tell him I'm not that kind of girl'. So the young lady's shining smile was quite a surprise as was the fact she had already joined the man and was hugging him like there was no tomorrow was simply flabbergasting.

* * *

«I'm so glad to see you, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the middle of your campaign, and why I didn't know about you being in D.C.? »

«Breathe Donna, sit down, drink some. First, I'm here because the president has requested me to come, don't ask me why, I still don't know. Second, I think 46th and my staff can live without me for a few days. Third but probably not last, I wanted to make you guys a surprise. Does that answer all your interrogations?»

« For the moment, we'll see the rest later. C.J. will be delighted to have her Spanky home. »

« Please don't do that. »

« Don't do what? »

«Don't call me Spanky, I still have this strange sensation that I'm going to be hanged each time I hear this stupid nickname.»

Her laugh was something he had missed dearly, it wasn't the same to run without any of his friends near him.

«When you decide to stop laughing at my expense, please tell me. »

«Sorry Sam, I'm not mocking you, it's just I had this image in my head...no, really I'm sorry.»

«Can I ask you something? You looked like you had lost your best friend. What's happening Donna?»

«Oh Sam, it's just that...I realized that I'm going to be unemployed after the election.»

«It's not an obligation, there's congressmen and senators who'd like to have you in their team.»

«If only it was the truth my dear Samuel, but I know that I don't stand the shadow of a chance against younger people with diplomas.»

«Don't say that, you're more than valuable, that would be their lost. I'm sure there will be some way to keep you in Washington.»

_I'll continue if I know people want it, please no flames I'm a sensitive person_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: STILL NOT MINE

"I don't understand, I saw you on television, you work for Santos now. You have a 50/50 percent chance to have a job after the election. More of a 90/10 percent chance for us if I had my say."

"It's near to zero for me Sam, I work for the campaign, after that it will be 'Good Bye D.C.', I can't be an assistant anymore, not that I want to, and I don't have the qualifications for the White House. I didn't have them the first time."

Donna didn't look upset by this statement, we always knew that she hadn't been comfortable around the staff during her first years with us, it didn't make a difference, she was smart and able to handle Josh. C.J. had liked her the moment she saw her hit Josh; Toby had decided she was good enough if she could stand the yelling habit of her boss; the President fell for her the day she asked for more trivia. For me, it was 'love at first sight', she was fun, she was nice, she was beautiful and she had Josh wrapped around her little finger.

"What are you thinking about? You looked like you were miles away."

Oops, I didn't think I was silent so long. I put a big smile on my face.

"I just...I still don't understand why you wouldn't have a job under the Santos administration. Josh..."

"Can't work with me now and there's no sign of amelioration for the future. It's like...he would prefer to have Amy on this rather than me."

"Wow." Not very inspired I know, but so true.

"Yeah, I know. I had the same reaction the first time I realized."

The people in the pub were starting to be a little too drunk for my liking and I didn't want to yell for keeping a discussion with Donna.

"What about a little walk. I think I really want a little of D.C. by night."

Her smile could brighten a moonless night..._wow back off buddy, it's not because she have problems with Josh that you can think those kind of thing._

"What do you want to see? What about the White House?"

"Donna!"

"What? Sharing good memories under the moon, with one of my best friends. I could think of a worse way to spend my time."

Thanks for the reviews, I'll continue if you want, so please review.


End file.
